


A Lady Without Her Kitty

by coccinelle_endormie (sleepysmeraldo)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't in this much probably, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya and Marinette are Best Friend, Angst, Chat Blanc acts like a cat, Chat Blanc is tho, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sort Of, because it will always make way into the fluffiest of my things, he just needs a lot of love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysmeraldo/pseuds/coccinelle_endormie
Summary: In a world where the Cat Miraculous was lost in the destruction of the Guardian’s temple in Tibet, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is just a normal girl with a normal life. Of course, with one exception, one quirk, but that’s a secret. Always has been, always will be. And hopefully, it will stay that way.Ladybug is the one and only superhero in all of Paris. At least, that’s what she wants everyone to think. If she were to tell the truth, many times she’s saved by a mysterious white shadow, one that never lets her see him. Without him, there’s a chance she wouldn’t have defeated half of Hawkmoth’s victims as she had.So when he shows up one night on her balcony, injured and alone, she can’t help but feel like everything is at risk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: the power of love always so strong





	A Lady Without Her Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few things before we start :)
> 
> 1) This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first fanfic in this fandom.  
> 2) This is set two years after Ladybug got her Miraculous.  
> 3) In this universe, no one knows Adrien because he never went to school. You'll find out why.  
> 4) There is no Chat Noir.  
> 5) The title is inspired by the song Chat Blanc/Chat Noir/Adrien sings in at least two episodes.
> 
> To say that I was incredibly inspired by Chat Blanc's episode is a complete and utter understatement. This is just a fic exploring that character in a different light. :)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy reading this~~~ (^._.^)ﾉ

There’s something so freeing but burdening being Ladybug.

Ladybug can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants. She can fly from building to building above everyone else, taking a break from the busy life of a teenager. Even just thinking about it, Ladybug feels her stomach go weightless like she’s freefalling.

At the same time, Ladybug is the one, and only, superhero that fights against Hawkmoth. Each and every akuma, she purifies. With those heroics comes popularity. Everywhere she goes, it is possible that a crowd of fans will be there. It makes it hard to keep her identity, and everything else, secret.

And today, as usual, is like all other days.

A crowd cheers below her as she swings away from where she had fixed everything, their cries following her movements. “Hurry up, hurry up,” she mutters to herself through clenched teeth. “You’re already late.”

Out of the corner of her eye, something white flashes by. Just as she jerks her head to look over, it’s gone.

“Again?” she whispers to herself.

Then her Miraculous beeps and she loses herself to the rhythm of her swinging.

* * *

It’s only when she falls out of her bed that she forgets this encounter in favor of the realization that she is, once again, late.

“Marinette, your phone,” Tikki squeaks from her purse. “Don’t forget your phone!”

“I’m getting it, I’m getting it,” Marinette flails for a moment before grabbing the device with a shriek. "Oh no! Not again!"

Marinette rushes down the steps and through the bakery, stopping only to correct her balance as she nearly toppled over into the display of pastries. She hastily called an apology to her father but didn't stop her haste.

After all, she was late.

Again.

The school bell rings around her just as she reaches the entrance to her school and she nearly skids into the teacher holding the door open. "Sorry," she twirls around him, narrowly avoiding disaster. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hurry to class, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," the teacher mutters. "Don't keep Madame Bustier waiting."

"Yes, sir," she salutes once, before she really thinks about what she's doing, and heads up to her classroom, ignoring the backpack bouncing on her back.

She opens the door quietly and discreetly makes her way to her seat, nodding a greeting to both Alya and Nino.

"Um, excuse you," Chloe's snide voice rings out through the classroom. "Watch where you're walking, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your shoe almost scuffed against my designer bag."

"I didn't go anywhere near your bag, Chloe," Marinette rolls her eyes. "I'm already sitting down."

"Well, it's alright," Chloe huffs, turning back around. "I don't need an apology from the likes of someone like you, anyway."

"Girls," Mrs. Bustier cuts off the incoming argument. "We don't treat each other like that."

"Exactly, Mrs. Bustier," Chloe says smugly. "I'm glad you agree with me."

Marinette rolls her eyes again, not bothering to respond. Instead, she pulls out her notepad and turns it on.

Alya nudges her side with her elbow, leaning in. "Lunchtime, the front steps. Don't be late."

Just from her tone, Marinette can already tell what this specific lunchtime meeting will be about. She'd already heard a ton of praise from different sources on her heroics to save Paris, so why would her friend be any different?

Marinette suppresses a groan and looks ahead at the board, already dreading the upcoming lecture from her best friend.

By the time lunch rolls around, Marinette finds herself at the front steps with a fashion magazine in hand. She looks down, already finding a familiar face waiting at the steps.

"Hi, Nino," she says cheerfully, sitting down near him. "So you got pulled into Alya's scheme, too?"

Nino snorts, pushing up his glasses. "I'm not 'pulled' is the right word for it, but sure. She wanted me here. For some reason, she thinks she found something big."

"Everything is big in the eyes of a reporter," Marinette smiles playfully. "Especially one who's enthusiastic about superheroes."

They each fall silent, trying to take time to eat before Alya finds them. Marinette flips the magazine in her hands open.

"So they still haven't found him?" Nine's voice interrupts her thoughts, tearing her gaze from the page she'd landed on. He nods toward the picture on the page. "I feel like everyone is still covering that story."

"It's not every day that a fashion icon like Gabriel Agreste loses his whole family," Marinette stares down at the picture, unusually touched by the story. "Adrien Agreste seemed really promising, too. It makes me wonder what happened a year ago."

"Me, too, girl," Alya's voice makes them both jump as she appears out of nowhere. "But that's not what this meeting is for."

"Then enlighten us, O Wise One," Nino says dramatically, cringing back at Alya's level glance. "I mean… please tell us, sweetheart."

"Okay," unsurprisingly, Alya pulls out her phone. "I'm going to show you a video, and I want you to tell me what you see."

Without further ado, Alya taps her phone screen and begins the video.

As Marinette suspected, it's a video of Ladybug's previous feats from last night.

 _"And that's it, folks,"_ Alya's voice comes from her phone's tinny speaker, her reporter persona obviously on. _"Another successful thwarting of Papillon from Ladybug. I'll be back soon with more- Whoa!"_

Alya, in the video, cuts herself off and the camera swerves in a nauseous turn, just in time to catch Ladybug swinging away.

 _"What was that?"_ Alya breathes out in the video, the camera swinging back and forth between rooftops.

Then the video ends unceremoniously.

"Did you see it?" Alya asks in an urgent, excited tone.

"I didn't see anything," Marinette says hesitantly.

Nino nods in agreement, just as confused as she is.

"Let me rewind it a few frames, then," Alya moves the video back and settles it on a blurry frame.

Even without the blur, Marinette feels a chill go up her spine.

In the blurry frame of Ladybug swinging away, a few steps to the side of her is a blurry white shadow, the same white shadow that Ladybug had ignored in the first place.

"Do you see it now?" Alya looks at them both smugly, taking in their surprised expressions. "Do you know what this means?"

“That your camera was dirty?” Nino asks slowly.

“My camera wasn’t dirty,” Alya growls. “I checked. That is someone following Ladybug. You know what this means?”

“What?” Marinette has the courage to ask, even though she already suspects the answer,

“Ladybug may not be the only hero in Paris!” Alya shouts, jumping to her feet triumphantly. “She might have a partner she hid from us for two years! This is an amazing scoop!”

“You got all that from a white blur?” Nino asks.

“All scoops start as speculation,” Alya tsks, waggling a finger. “All I need to do is find proof, and I _will_ find it, mark my words.”

Marinette slowly creeps her hand down to her purse, where she knows Tikki is definitely listening in. “If anyone can find out, it’s you, Alya,” she forces a smile onto her lips, hoping it looks genuine.

Judging from Alya’s answering grin, she must not have noticed. “Thanks. Are you two in? I need some sidekicks to help me.”

Nino sighs. “You say that like we’re going to say no.”

Alya laughs and flops down, throwing an arm around Nino’s shoulders. “Of course you won’t. Both of you love me too much.”

“Well, you’ve heard the girl,” Nino laughs, winking in Marinette’s direction. “Once she sets her mind to something, no one can stop her.”

Marinette joins in the laughter, trying not to fall down the steps while doing so. “We’ve got a hero to investigate, then.”

* * *

She pauses the video again, examining the white blur in the frame.

“It does you no good to worry about this right now, Marinette,” Tikki floats around her computer screen, hovering around the white blur. “It will only cause you unnecessary stress.”

“Yes, but what if I’m not the only one?” Marinette says quietly, curling into her chair. “I’ve been the only one for two years and now, a new hero is here? Where have they been all this time?”

“What good does it do to worry about it?” Tikki chirps. “You can’t change the past. All you can do is plan for the future.”

“That’s true,” Marinette hums. “I guess I might have to figure out how to work with someone instead of being alone.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tikki cheers. 

“Hey, Tikki, who do you think it could be?” Marinette taps her computer screen with the tip of her finger. “Do you think it could be another Miraculous holder?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever come across a Miraculous holder that has a completely white suit,” Tikki hums thoughtfully. “Or a Kwami like that. But it could be possible.”

“Oh, maybe it’s like one of the American superheroes, then!” Marinette exclaims excitedly. “They don’t hold Miraculouses and they have a ton of powers. It could also explain why they weren’t here for two years! Maybe they were in America!”

Tikki giggles. “Now you’re starting to sound like Alya.”

Marinette giggles as well, her shoulders shaking. “All I need is proof and then, I’ll be able to publish a story of my own!” she says in an imitation of Alya’s voice.

Tikki giggles even louder. “That’s a terrible Alya-voice!”

“What, do you mean this voice?” Marinette continues imitating Alya, trying to mimic her smug smirk. “I think it sounds perfect!”

They both giggle at each other, the atmosphere of the room lightening.

Just as quickly as it lightens, it darkens again

“Oh, I didn’t see the time,” Tikki suddenly gasps. “I believe you’re late to start your patrol.”

“Ack, it’s that late already?!” Marinette screeches, then hopes her parents will misinterpret it if they’d heard. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Would you have listened to me if I had told you sooner?” Tikki asks wisely.

“Probably not,” Marinette sighs. “You know how I get hyper-focused on things.”

“Yes, I do,” Tikki replies sweetly. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Marinette takes a deep breath. “Tikki, spots on!”

The transformation swirls around in hues of scarlet and blush pink, her clothes shifting into the familiar form-fitting suit. It sits on her with a familiar warmth. The weight of her mundane life falls away as she launches herself over her balcony.

The night air is cool against her skin as she jumps from rooftop to rooftop, whooping quietly. Night-time in Paris is one of her favorite times of day, especially as Ladybug. The streets and buildings light up with whimsical wonder, outlining a path to swing over.

When she’s up this high, all of the people below seem like tiny specks. All of her worries, all of her problems fade away with every leap and swing. 

As Ladybug, she can feel all of her troubles disappear from her mind. Chloe trying to bully her again by sticking gum on her seat. Almost destroying a wedding cake her father was almost finished with. Dropped her dinner in her lap. Finding out she may not be the only hero.

By the time she blinks a few times, she finds herself at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. Citizens mull around her, sparing her a few excited glances but leaving her be. The Eiffel Tower is one of the prettiest sights in all of Paris, especially at night. For Ladybug, it serves as a beacon of hope and determination. After all, she had confronted Papillion here and given all Parisians hope beyond belief.

She can only hope that she lives up to their standards of perfection.

Without further ado, she jumps up the scaffolding of the tower, taking her time to appreciate the city below. She avoids the lights on the tower by simple steps, until she’s at the very top and looking down at a sea of lights.

She takes a deep breath, the wind crisp and clear in her lungs, and spreads her arms.

Then she closes her eyes and falls.

For a moment, she’s deafened to everything except the wind in her ears. She can’t feel anything except the pull of gravity as it sends her down like a comet. She can’t see anything past the blackness of her eyelids, trusting in her instincts to guide her down.

Then her eyes snap open and her arm jerks back, her yo-yo already in hand. She throws it out in a straight line, expecting it to latch onto a building like any other time.

The line of her yo-yo sags as it doesn’t hold onto anything.

The gasp that falls from her lips is stolen away by the wind and Ladybug searches frantically. While she’s sure that she could survive a fall from this height, that doesn’t mean it would be pleasant in any way. Despite this, all she can see are trees surrounding her.

Wait, trees? Where are the buildings?

As she gets closer to the ground, a new sound builds in her ears above the wind. Shrill, panicked screams that can only mean one thing.

An akuma.

Ladybug squeezes her eyes shut, not sure what the ground will feel like as she hits it.

With all this chaos suddenly erupting around her, she doesn’t know what to do.

Lucky for her, she doesn’t have to.

Before she hits the ground, she hears the sharp _clang_ of metal and then collides into something warm and firm. An unfamiliar arm wraps around her legs and pulls her close. Out of pure instinct, Ladybug wraps her arms around what she thinks is her savior's neck.

Then they are swinging away into the trees, not settling in one place for too long.

Eventually, the rhythm slows until they both settle on a tree, most likely out of sight of the akuma.

Marinette slowly peels her eyes open, wary of her surroundings.

Her breath catches in her throat.

The one holding her so close and saving her from falling is none other than her white shadow, she's sure of it. Her white shadow looks to be a boy her age, muscular and fit beneath his suit. His suit is made of flexible white leather, the same color as the moon.

Even with the sky covered by branches and leaves, his eyes reflect the moonlight, bright blue against the darkness. His eyes don't show any humanity, the narrow slits resembling a cat's. This fits with the pointed ears resting amid his messy white locks.

Her white shadow is a stray white cat, which suddenly makes so much sense.

Ladybug- no, _Marinette_ \- suddenly feels a pull in her chest, a pull leading to _him_.

"It's you," she breathes out, staring at him in awe. "I've finally met you."

His eyes finally tear away from the horizon, the icy blue holding a flicker of warmth as he looks down at her.

He sets her down on her feet, the movement so smooth and gentlemanly that Ladybug feels her cheeks flush involuntarily.

Ladybug continues to stare up at him, taking in his unfamiliar features with an ease that surprises her. "Thank you," she whispers, her voice loud in the quiet atmosphere. "You saved me."

The other hero slowly blinks at her a few times, then leaps away without another word.

"W-wait!" She stutters, her hand reaching out before she can stop herself. "I don't even-"

He leaps out of sight.

"Know your name," she finishes with a sigh. She takes another deep breath, then turns to focus on the akuma.

In the distance, a woman flicks from branch to branch, shooting bright green beams from the trowel in her hand. A large, discolored gardening hat sits on the top of her head, holding various gardening tools with a strength no normal hat has.

"Don't cut down the trees!" The akuma seems to be screaming. "Nature in all its beauty must be preserved!"

Ladybug blinks then shrugs her shoulders. It's not exactly the worst motto for an akuma. Papillon must be reaching again.

Ladybug swings closer, settling on a branch just out of sight of the akuma.

"Jane, please!" Someone calls from the trees. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'm not Jane, I'm La Forestière!" The akuma snarls, raising her trowel. "And I will preserve all the nature in Paris, even if I have to raze buildings to do it!"

Ladybug purses her lips in concentration, tilting her head in thought. "As much as I love trees, I don't think it will do much good to destroy the buildings." Her eyes dart around, looking for something, anything.

A flash of white suddenly appears to her left, and Ladybug flails, trying to keep her balance.

The white cat hero from before is settled on the same branch as Ladybug, as far away as he can get without falling off. His gaze is focused on the akuma below, his slitted pupils darting back and forth. His tail, something she hadn't noticed before, twitches back and forth.

"Are you here to help?" She whispers, barely audible.

Other than an extra dramatic twitch of his tail, he gives no notice to her voice.

Below them, La Forestière shoots more bright green beams from her trowel. She gives off a high-pitched, triumphant laugh.

Ladybug winces, her ears stinging.

"Can you distract her for me?" Ladybug gestures down to the rampaging akuma. "I need to use my superpower but-"

The soft sound of bells cuts her off as he raises a clawed hand and shoots a beam of light off into the distance.

The sound of a tree crashing vibrates through the air 

The akuma swivels toward the sound. "Who is destroying my forest?" She shrieks as she streaks toward the fallen tree.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug leaps up, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Bright sparks shoot into the air, as brilliant as fireworks.

What falls down into her hands, however, is not as brilliant. A circular red trashcan lid with familiar black polka dots lands in her hands. Something that has nothing to do with her environment.

Shrugging, Ladybug slings it across her back like a shield. She'll figure out its use one way or another.

She jumps down to the forest floor, wary and watching her surroundings. La Forestière is off in the distance, shooting at something Ladybug can't see.

As she draws closer, she sees the akuma shooting at a light pole, watching as the metal just reflects the beam and stays the same.

An idea lights up in Ladybug's head and she gasps. She looks around again, scanning for the familiar flashes of red telling her she's on the right path.

The lit-up tree canopy tells her she is.

"Ladybug!" The akuma finally spots her and she flinches back, her yo-yo at the ready. "Give me your Miraculous!"

"Not again," she growls, then raises her voice so her new cat friend can hear her. "Can you distract her for me? I've got an idea!"

She doesn't get an answer in words, but the resulting crashing sounds are an answer in and of itself.

Just before she shoots up to the sky, La Forestière shoots a beam straight at Ladybug. Instead of using the trashcan lid, she just jumps over the beam, pulling the trowel from the akuma's grip with ease. 

Off in the distance, the trowel breaks.

Then she flies into the air, taking the trash can lid into her grip. The sky is clear above the trees, stars blinking into existence now that most light is gone.

"Ladybug, where are you?" La Forestière roars from trees, shooting random beams in all directions. 

Gravity pulls Ladybug back down through the trees but she's prepared. She curls herself into as small of a ball as possible, covering herself with the trashcan lid as she dives downward.

The lid clangs against the branches as she dives through the canopy.

"There you are!" La Forestière cries and, judging from the way the lid vibrates, shoots directly at Ladybug.

The beam reflects onto the ground directly under them, and a tree immediately springs up, throwing both the Forrestor and Ladybug into the air.

La Forestière screams as she begins to fall.

Ladybug doesn't think twice before throwing the trash can lid at her, occupying her hands while she dives for the hat.

As soon as the hat is in her hands, she rips it in half, watching as the darkened butterfly flutters away into the night.

Her hands move on their own accord, catching the butterfly with her yo-yo at the same time as grabbing the previous akuma and lowering them both safely to the ground.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouts, scooping up the trash can lid and throwing it into the air. Ladybugs dissolve into a swarm, fixing the buildings and trees back to normal.

The previous akuma sits on the concrete, completely dazed. "What?"

For once in her superhero life, Ladybug ignores the civilian in favor of watching her white shadow stand at the top of a nearby building. Even from below, she can see the piercing blue of his eyes, sharp and unwavering.

"Thank you," she whispers, her hand involuntarily resting above her heart.

He just slowly blinks at her again before turning around and leaving the edge, out of sight.

It's only when she turns around to help the civilian that she realizes she never asked his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://coccinelle-endormie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants updates on ML fics I'm writing/planning to write, I have a [tumblr blog](https://coccinelle-endormie.tumblr.com/) you all are welcome to look at and follow! You can also ask me questions there, as well!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be coming eventually!


End file.
